Westel Firewing
Westel Firewing: a man who loves nature, dangerous women, and pie. Appearance Standing at about average height for a Sin'dorei, Westel is 6'3" tall with long, muscular legs and toned arms. He has a slimmer build all together, reminiscent of someone who spends a lot of time running. He seems very aware of his body and his movements; his steps are light and graceful. However in the city he appears rather tense. The Ranger does not seem to put a lot of stock in personal appearance; his hair is in a constant state of disarray, looking as if he has just rolled out of bed. One might assume he’s never used a comb in his life. Dark stubble usually dusts his cheeks and jaw, grown out at his chin in what could be a very stylish goatee if he would just tend to it. Thirteen earrings adorn his ears, six in his right and seven in his left. They jingle softly when he moves his head or his ears flicker. He has four tattoos, the most obvious of which being the dark red runic markings that cover his left side from shoulder to foot. Usually only the marks on his left arm are visible. On his right arm, the name ‘Anais’ is inked just below the shoulder, and a capital ‘A’ marks the underside of his wrist. A beautifully illustrated black wolf is on his back right shoulder. He wears a ruby encrusted signet ring on his right index finger. History Westel Sorrelon was the third son of Lord Magister Caloneth and Lady Cersei Sorrelon of Silvermoon, and decidedly the black sheep of that family. As a boy Westel was never able to compete with his brothers as a warrior or a magister, and feeling (and frequently treated) like an outcast in his own family he ran away to join the Rangers as an archer at a young age. There he met and apprenticed under the charismatic Tyren Firewing, a skilled woodsman with a charmingly misanthropic personality similar to Westel's, and due to his natural talent and hard work he quickly rose in the Farstriders ' ranks. Although Tyren was killed in action only a few years after Westel joined the Rangers, his influence affects Westel to this day. Still Westel maintained at least minimal contact with his family until approximately fifteen years ago, when certain clues led him to confront his mother about the secret she had kept from him for over a century: Caloneth Sorrelon was not his father at all. Westel's mother Cersei had had an affair with Tyren Firewing years before, and Westel was the result. Angry at the lie -- especially as the truth came out too late for Tyren as well -- Westel stormed out on his mother and has rarely spoken to her since. After the fall of Silvermoon and the destruction of the Sunwell Westel fell into a pattern of alcohol and drug abuse, taking what odd and sometimes unsavory jobs he could to feed himself and his habit. He had many affairs of his own, including an encounter with a fellow junkie in a Brill graveyard that would result in the birth of a daughter. Her mother's pettiness and his own addictions kept Westel from participating in Anais' life fully for the first year or two, but when his ex died unexpectedly Westel suddenly found himself a single father. While not exactly capable of rising to the occasion at the time per se (he more sort of stumbled and clambered his way up) Westel was devoted to doing right by Anais, and she was and remains the apple of his eye today. During this time he also met, fell headlong in love with, and married a woman by the name of Ashelyen. But she left him -- not once, but twice -- for Annexious Bloodfury. This may or may not have been a major influence upon Westel's hatred of Bloodfury's organization the Will of Dath'remar -- the undermining of which first put him into contact with Lady Astoreth Duskflame. To make ends meet during this time Westel joined an organization headed by his then part-time lover Sejia Stillhart, working as an escort for shipments of "rare and exotic goods" -- only later discovering that those goods were drugs and slaves. During this time he came into frequent conflict with a little rogue named Kuvasei , who was Westel's rival for Sejia's affection and frequently antagonized him. Personality Westel has spent much of his life feeling (if not actually being) alone, and so today it has become his default, perhaps preferred state. As a result he has difficulty making conversation with strangers, or at large social gatherings -- though he is trying to make an effort for the sake of his socialite wife. Westel is generally respectful of those in higher authority than he, and those who treat him likewise with respect. He has little patience for idiots and assholes. Westel loves the outdoors and is far more at ease in the forests than he ever is in the city; he would rather sleep in a tree than in any structure with four walls. In this, too, he is learning to make compromises for his family and those he cares for. Westel does in fact love pie, especially skethyl berry pie, and has been known to go to ridiculous lengths to procure and/or protect the fruit-filled pastry. Relationships Astoreth Duskflame Firewing is Westel's beautiful and brilliant wife. They first met when they both found themselves on opposite ends of the idealistic spectrum from the Will of Dath'remar and later became friends. However, as she was married to General Bareris Darksworne at the time they first got to know each other, their romance was slow-growing. Today they are quite devoted to each other, though their many differences of opinion and philosophy keep things exciting. Anais Hollyfield Firewing is Westel's daughter by an ex-girlfriend, who died when Anais was still an infant. Westel raised her alone from that time on until he married Astoreth. Anais is now seven, and is cheerful and precocious -- as well as a budding woodsperson, like her father. [[Kuvasei|'Kuvasei Silverstream Duskflame']] & Laurelia Darksworne are Westel's stepdaughters. Westel loves little Laurelia (now three) as though she were his own... but his relationship with Kuvasei is a bit more complicated, owing partly to the fact that they were once romantic rivals for the attention of one woman -- and owing quite a bit more to the fact that Kuvasei is a naturally rebellious teenager. However, Westel does his best to do right by both of his stepdaughters, regardless of how agreeable or disagreeable they may be. Westel remains estranged from his mother Cersei Sorrelon. He does frequently visit with his sister Melody Sorrelon. He was in the process of reconciling with his brother Caloneth Sorrelon II when Cal was killed at Domination Point. Westlynn Quan'tico is one of Westel's nearest and dearest friends, and in fact they shared a house in Gilneas for awhile while Westel was still a single father. She still enjoys sweeping Anais out for adventures in shopping and frequently despairs over Westel's utter lack of fashion sense. Liealia Luminiar has been one of Westel's closest friends for some years now; the two of them have a love-hate relationship, and frequently fight like the Pup and Kitten they name each other for. Westel met Stavier Luminiar the night Sejia Stillhart talked him into breaking into Stavier's house under the pretense of "rescuing" Kuvasei from the people who had "kidnapped" her. When Westel found out that the supposed kidnappers were Kuvasei's family he made his apologies and departed, but the first impression was made and Stavier has never forgotten. Recently they've learned to get along better since they're both good friends with the other's wives, bonding over stolen alcohol and shared military causes, but there's still quite a number of issues to be resolved before they can properly be friends. Anetho Dawnpride has been at times a rival of Westel's, an annoyance, an actual enemy and a mere thorn in Westel's side. Not weeks after an incident in which Westel broke Anetho's nose, and Anetho responded by trying to get Westel dismissed from the Rangers Anetho had the presumption to begin courting Westel's stepdaughter Kuvasei. Now after numerous conflicts and negotiations Westel has granted his approval to the engagement... but whether this tentative peace between them will last is yet to be seen. Avelryn Bloodsinger is Westel's honorary nephew; the son of an old friend, he's recently come to Westel down on his luck and looking for aid -- which Westel has, customary to both his sense of honor and usual misanthropy, grudgingly given. OOC Notes Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Farstriders Category:Nocturne Category:Rangers